She Returns
by BeckyBoo12221
Summary: Everything was quiet until a ship fell out of the sky and a woman fell out of the ship, now Jack has to help her find her father. Jack/Jenny


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood, but I do LOVE them:) .**

* * *

Jack was sitting in his office going through some paper work when Gwen came running through the door and yelled

"SPACESHIP, CRASHING OUT NOW" and ran straight back out the door. It took Jack a couple of seconds to register what she had said. Then he jumped up and grabbed his 1940's military jacket and ran out of the office. Non-to his surprise he found Gwen and Ianto loading a gun each then grabbing their coats and getting in the SUV.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO" she yelled at the control panel and kicked it, in return she had sparks spat at her. When Jenny was on her last planet she had done some repairs on her ship it turned out she didn't fix everything and now her ship was hurtling towards Sol 3 also known as Earth. She had sent a signal warning them, she just hopped someone down there would be smart enough to pick it up; as she shut her eyes and waited to die. Then she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Over there" Gwen said and jointed to the pillar of smoke on their left. Jack nodded and they drove towards it. When they arrived by the side of the field they jumped out and ran towards the spaceship. When Jack got there he looked for a door or some kind of entrance so he could search for the crew; he found the entrance door on the port side and kicked it open to reveal a small cockpit, his eyes swept over the small room and he saw a girl not much older than seventeen passed out in the pilot's seat. He climbed over debris and broken equipment to get to her. He quickly pulled her into his arms and got out of the ship as quick as he could. Gwen and Ianto were standing outside the door when he came out and tilted their heads in confusion when they saw Jack carrying a girl.

"Who's this?" Ianto asked Jack shrugged.

"I don't know but she's bleeding on her back I can feel it getting wetter" Gwen nodded and pulled out her mobile.

"I'll call Martha and ask her to come and check the girl over" she said and called the number.

"_Hello" _a voice answered, Gwen sighed.

"Martha thanks for answering, we have a crash victim here and we need you to check them over" Gwen explained, she heard Martha chuckle.

"_Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can, give me- what- two hours and I'll be there" _Martha said once she checked her watch.

"See you then"

"Bye" Martha said and she hung up. In the meanwhile Jack had put the girl in the SUV and was waiting for Gwen to get in. Ianto had already got it and was looking at the scans of the ship.

"Right let's go" Gwen said once she got in the car next to the girl and they drove back to the Hub.

* * *

Jenny woke up with a strange sense that someone or something was watching her so she kept her eyes shut and just lay there listening for a couple of minutes in silence until She heard voices getting louder. She tried to get up but could not due to being strapped down on the table she was on. She knew they were coming over to her so she quickly stopped struggling and pretended to be asleep.

_"All right Jack what did you need me to look at?" _a voice of a woman asked. She heard a low chuckle. Jenny could only presume it was the person called Jack.

_"Martha Jones doesn't miss a thing" _a man's voice said cheerfully, Jenny could tell from that tone that he was smiling.

_"Come on Jack, its three AM I'm tired and want to get this done" _The Martha woman said. Jenny heard the footsteps getting closer and tried to think of a plan to get out.

"What is she?" Jack asked. Jenny decided that was enough. She snapped her eyes open and starred at him.

"My name is Jenny" she said and Martha gasped and spun round to look at Jenny.

"Jack gets these straps off her" Martha said and started pulling the straps of Jenny. Once she was free Martha pulled Jenny into a hug.

"What the Hell are you doing here? He thought you were dead" Martha said looking at Jenny worried and sitting her down on a chair.

"Well, the last thing I remember is dying in his arms then, I don't know- I woke up, simple as that really, been running ever since" Jenny said shrugging. Jack looked between Jenny and Martha. "And who is Jack?" Jenny asked. Martha pointed at Jack.

"Capitan Jack Harkness" He said kissing Jenny's hand.

"No flirting" Martha said and hit Jack on the arm.

"I was saying hello" he moaned.

"I'm not too bothered" Jenny was smiling. Martha rolled her eyes.

"So who are you?" Jack asked, Jenny stood up and looked around then turned back to him.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first of I want my clothes and my gun" she said glaring at him. Jack gapped at her and Martha sighed.

"Just give them to her Jack" she said and looked over Jenny results. Jack glared at Martha who shrugged.

"Sorry no Way am I giving her the gun" he said crossing his arms, Martha sighed again.

"Jack give it her, I would trust this woman with my life" Jack raised an eye brow then huffed.

"Fine" he said and handed her the gun and clothes. "But the first sign of you being trouble I'm having it back" he said sternly, Jenny nodded.

"Yep" she said popping the 'P' "Now leave me alone I want to get dressed" she said pushing Jack and Martha out of the room. Sighed and slid down the white tile wall.  
"_I'm going to find him" _she thought_ "At last I'm going to find dad, and we can travel together and run mustn't forget the running" _she sighed and pulled on her clothes. She walked up the stairs to find Jack and Martha talking with two other people.

"You're done, Jenny this is Gwen and Ianto" Jack said leading Jenny over to the other two. "And Gwen, Ianto this is Jenny she's as friend of Martha's" he introduced. Jenny snorted.

"Sorry Jack I'm hardly a friend of Martha's she was there when I died, most of the time I was with Donna" she said and sat down on the old sofa. "Oh and I'm sorry about crashing, I was doing some repairs on my ship and well I didn't quite get them right as you can see" she said looking at Jack then blinking furiously.

"What?" he asked, Jenny shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know but it's like I don't want to look at you, like I want to run in the other direction" she said and squinted at him. "In all of my travels I have never met someone who makes me feel like that, what are you?" she said starting off confused then ending curious.

"I've only met one other person who feels like that round me, and that's the Doctor" Jack said, Jenny gasped and squealed excitedly.

"You know him" she squealed then grinned. "I've been going all over the universe waiting for him to turn up, I need to find him" she said. Jack raised an eye brow.

"You're not in Love with him are you?" he asked tiredly. Jenny looked like she was going to be sick.

"Why would I be in Love with him? He's my dad for crying out load" she said shaking her head.

"WHAT"

* * *

_**Hello everyone, This has been sitting in my brain for a while so I wanted to get it out, anyway I hope you enjoy it, please Review, Thanks,**_

Bye,

-Becky


End file.
